


【985机车组】面具之下

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【985机车组】面具之下

＊这是一个一直很想写的奇特脑洞，all尹，受害者众多。这次借着正哥跳舞的这份兴奋劲先把985的部分给写出来。

＊说一下设定：尹正在文中是一个在生活中演戏演的走火入魔的连环杀人犯惯犯。因为无关逻辑的剧情需要，一直没被抓。（设定适当参考电影美国精神病人）其他人维持原设。

＊纯属虚构，严重ooc，请勿代入真人，并且在心中默念尹正老师是好人是个温柔善良正直的大好人。

＊适当忽略逻辑。

——————————————

认识了尹正有一段日子，王一博来到他家借宿。此种情况已经有过几次，都没怎么令人在意，可是今天似乎有点不同。

正哥年纪比他大，虽然外表看起来有些幼齿，但确实无论从哪个方面都比他成熟有阅历。

他们洗完澡坐在电视机面前畅谈，大部分内容都是摩托车相关，但是王一博注意到今天的氛围有些别扭，并且他相信不是出于他的错觉。

对面的正哥只穿着一条内裤，也许为了雅观上身又套了一件长衬衫，那是他以前胖的时候为了遮肉买的，对他现在的体型来说就是大，十分的大。

如果说穿上身是为了显得礼貌，那他并不扣扣子导致胸前遮不住的白肉甚至露出点乳沟来（这实在找不到别的词来表述）就不知为何了，下半身盘着的腿也因为衬衫下摆的遮掩显得像根本没穿内裤。

正哥倒是没有包袱，老大爷一样抓着脚腕就侃侃而谈，腿毛很稀疏但是也被他捏在手里把玩，头发还滴着水把脖子沾的湿淋淋的，让王一博想起跟他第一次跳舞的那时候——他说他体虚的很，跳舞时也确实出的满脑满脖子都是汗，擦也擦不完，整个人气喘吁吁的水淋淋的站在你面前，那景象意外的吸引人视线。

所以他现在头发滴着水垂在眼侧，表情也没有以前那么丰富了，富有攻击性的，既冷又热的，眼睛半抬不抬的看着你，总让人觉得他有些不怀好意。

当然王一博也不可能想到这人会有什么恶意，毕竟他心里默认对面的正哥是个好人，有此一举无非是想发展些不可告人的关系。可是他完全没料到的是他猜的基本全错，对方确实是不怀好意的，而且是要杀了他的那种不怀好意——这确实不是寻常思路的人能猜得到的部分。

在对面尹正的眼里，王一博的样子有些乖巧的过了时，规规矩矩的穿着睡衣规规矩矩的对待前辈的端正坐姿，于是他咬起手指——这样的动作结合起他现在的颓靡样子更让王一博受到惊吓咽了咽口水。

他咬起手指边看着王一博一边思索起他应该的死法。如果安全起见当然是骑摩托跌下悬崖，可是对他来说不够戏剧，死在床上也不符合他的秉性，想来想去，下身还是诚实的告诉他王一博适合下毒，在他跳舞一曲舞毕的时候死去，连台下观众都发现不了的那种。唯有一点可惜的就是见不了血，在他眼里王一博竭力跳舞流出汗水的样子极其适合大量出血的死法，如果割开静脉令他汗和血混在一处再在周围踩上数以百计的脚印，那一定会是非常美妙的绝景。

尹正想着想着，眼睛瞪大了，忽然流露出感情，几乎就要从澄澈的眼里流出泪来。他下身因为杀人的幻想而十分亢奋，他自知会如此所以早就做足了适当释放欲望的准备。并且他也如愿的看到对方被他眼里的湿润打动，似乎相信这段很常规很朴实的前后辈关系里有一方不能自抑的动了情，这同时也会牵动他的判断逐渐向不理智的方向倾斜。无论他是否选择防守，尹正这一盘棋都已经赢定了。

在王一博的视角看来，正哥从放松的姿态突然变得焦虑，低头咬起了手指，似乎在思考什么非常难以抉择的事，可是眼睛又瞩目的望着这边，脸上泛起一种难以言说的欲动。尤其当看到他眼眶忽然变得蓄满泪水，而且盖住下身的衬衫似乎因为微妙的原因被顶起时，王一博就知道必定要发生些什么了，他也抑制不住的呼吸加速，甚至来不及质问自己有否觉悟应对一份冲动的感情，就已经陷入对方营造的暧昧氛围中不能自拔。

差不多是同时，尹正从沙发上弹起来拥住了对方，王一博也急切的接住上方俯身下来的拥吻与对方缠绵在了一起，没谁有异议，一切在沙发上进行的顺理成章，以至于后来越来越激烈，窄小的地界蹩住了脚，便只好转移到床上继续疯狂。

上完床，两个人都是湿漉漉的，之前的猜测有错，原来这一段关系里确实有一方动了情，并且那一方绝对不是尹正。

尹正关了灯，抬头仰望天花板，对方轻轻的环抱了过来，枕着他的气味入睡，可是他却像是男人一发过后进入贤者时间，顿时变得索然无味。

这个人还杀么？值得杀么？现在有些不好定论了，尹正伸出手轻柔的按摩这人的头皮，想想还是算了，大概等他再过几年吧，等他年龄再长些，身上气质养的再多再复杂一些，死的时候才有效果。

尹正叹了一口气，不，还是别想这些，难不成真谈恋爱呀，这局也设的太长了吧。他摇了摇头，别承认吧，就当这一夜是假的，放弃放弃，就说是偶像事业不允许这样的错误。

于是睡着的王一博完全没意识到他明天早上就要被迫失恋，并且非常凑巧的因此捡回一条命。

-tbc-


End file.
